


With Soapy Smell

by petyll



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Biting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scents & Smells, Smut, Tongues, hannibal's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyll/pseuds/petyll
Summary: A smutty one-shot.





	With Soapy Smell

If it was a dream, it was the most vehement and pleasurable dream I could ever have. But something tells me that, despite its splendor and divinity, it was real. That experience would dwell forever in one of the rooms of my Mind Palace.

** \--- **

The rain again interfered with my plans. I went back to the couch and sat as elegantly as my bad mood allowed me, obviously I wasn't going to lose my manners. The chances of rain were null, but global warming kept making fun of my statistics.

Will was sitting on the couch with his legs against his chest. He looked like a cornered animal. I looked at him for a few seconds, then took the nearest book. I preferred him to think I was ignoring him. Sometimes it was better to incite with indifference, especially someone as unique as him.

"I'm going to take a shower." With clumsy and abrupt movements, he left the sofa.

When he left, I relaxed and stretched my arms. A thought came to me suddenly. _Should I join him in the shower?_ We had had sex a couple of times, but nothing seemed to move forward between us. I repressed my urges. Patience is a virtue, and for a being as consummate as I, that was easy.

After reading a few pages, I went for a glass of wine and took a sip. When I turned around, Will was by my side, staring at me with those beautiful eyes that kept captivating me.

"Have you finished bathing?" Sometimes I could be so mundane that I was ashamed of myself.

"Yes." His expression clarified the stupidity of my question.

We sat on the couch again. We were like two strangers. I was irritated that despite how articulate I used to be with everyone, in his presence, words didn't reach me.

I crossed my legs and took the same book. I opened it on any page. It didn't matter if I read it or not, that book had been one of my great favorites of all times, and I could quote any fragment. Suddenly I felt drops on my face. It was Will ruffling his hair. Every time a lock of hair hit his face, he winked. That gesture captivated me.

"Am I getting you wet?” His soft voice traveled through my ears with such grace that he ended up wrapping me in his seductive nature.

I approached him and caressed his face with my fingertips. Without realizing it, I was kissing him. _At what moment did I lose myself on his lips?_ Even I was surprised at how my body could be faster than my mind.

No matter how many times we kissed, our teeth kept bumping. I couldn't understand why our kisses were always disastrous, and yet they were the most ardent of my life.

The moistness of his mouth was perfect. It was the ideal lubricant for my tongue to reach every corner of his cavity. It was sublime that such an ordinary activity could fill me to the core. His eyes shone with exquisiteness, and the sweet blush of his cheeks caused me to bite them. I couldn't help caressing that thought that sometimes made me uncomfortable. _His flesh must be the most sublime of all the world._

I placed my fingers in the corner of his lips. I could feel the slight swelling caused by our kiss. My fingers index and middle found their way into his mouth. I put my fingers on his tongue and pressed it a couple of times to check its density. My mind made a better scenario, causing my body temperature to rise. At that moment, I could feel an uncomfortable throbbing in my crotch. I bit my lips, trying to calm my mind, but his mere presence made me into a precocious teen.

That was something I would never admit out loud.

My fingers got deeper because I wanted to feel every one of his muscles. I desired to experience each of his cells to reach the most recondite part of his being. So I could see him burst with pleasure.

Something stopped my hand. 

"Don't do it anymore." His gesture of discomfort stopped the growing hunger in the center of my body.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I looked at him with arrogance. If there is one thing I knew, it was that you should never be submissive to anyone.

"I'm uncomfortable with what you were thinking." Again that beautiful rosy tone covered part of his face.

Empathy, how I could forget that I was in front of the biggest receiver of feelings. I smiled shamelessly.

The genuine howl of a wolf could only be heard at the fullest of the moon.

Will was the fullest feeling I had ever experienced.

I never stopped looking at him in the eyes. First, I had to bare his soul before I bare his body. Only then, the union of two bodies acquired a real meaning, and a worldly pleasure reached sublime levels.

He lay on the sofa with his bare torso. I approached slowly. Stalking prey is my specialty. I leaned on the back of the sofa and traced his nudity with the back of my hand. The contact with his warm skin awoke my blood flow with dexterity. The annoying and pleasant pulse of my crotch returned.

I kissed him again, but this time I held his tongue with my lips and sucked it gently, slowly nibbled the tip a little. Then I licked the lower part skillfully. That was like a waltz. Everything had to be measured.

The corners of his lips began to drip to his chest. I moved away from his mouth and followed the trail of his saliva with my tongue. The feeling of his goosebumps getting bigger told me how he felt. I reached his nipple and played a little. Small bites, some soft and others so hard that he couldn't prevent his body from raising. Seeing the marks of my teeth on his skin stimulated me excessively.

I continued with the kissing to his hip. I lifted my face and stared at him. His eyes were full of tears. Without stopping looking at him, I began to unbutton his pants. His body was a separate entity from his mind. Despite his shame, his hips rose subtly.

I put my hand inside his underwear. And I brought my face to his ear.

"Do you want me to touch you?" I whispered.

His ears were as red as his whole face. That color contrasted gorgeously with his green eyes.

"This time, I want to do what you want." His words surprised me. Out of nowhere, he rushed at me. Our weight moved the couch. "I only ask you to cover your eyes." I couldn't assimilate his words or his actions. It was the first time I felt so stupid.

He attempted to kiss me, and it was just that, an attempt because our teeth only bumped a couple of times. Without further delay, he went straight to unbutton my pants. Even with his lack of delicacy and the haste of his actions, I felt so excited that the heat in my body began to burn me. My brain began to struggle with the steam that clouded my judgment.

As he unzipped my pants, I could feel his eyes focusing on me. He took off his shirt and threw it tactlessly over my face.

"Don't look." I just nodded. I felt like a puppet in his hands.

I put his shirt on my face. The essence that emanated from it was intoxicating. The collar was wet, his hair had been the culprit. I inhaled deeply and discovered a hint of soapy smell. It was subtle but mixed with his essence, created a unique aroma.

Suddenly, I felt his fingertips touching the elastic of my underwear. Unconsciously my legs spread to allow the following. Not knowing what to do with my hands, I put them behind me. From time to time, I squeezed the cushions to release the tension.

A light breeze, let me know that my clothes no longer covered me. I squinted with expectation, but nothing happened. I suppose he had changed his mind and now regrets his actions.

"If you can't do it, it's fine." I raised my hand to take the shirt off my face, but he stopped me.

"Just give me a second," his voice was mixed with light gasps. He seemed as excited as I was.

He grabbed me. I could feel his nervousness. Without giving me time to prepare, his breathing struck my skin like lightning, an electrical sensation I had never experienced before. My breath shook, but I managed to calm down so he wouldn't notice.

His hand went up and down a couple of times. The pressure he applied varied. From a soft touch to an intensity that made my toes shrink. He looked at me to see if I was still covered.

Will opened his mouth and drew small circles with his tongue. An uncomfortable throbbing caused me great pain. He grabbed it again, and at the base, pressed it with just the right amount of strength. It was very pleasant.

However, it did not compare to the next.

He put half my penis in his mouth. My back arched so much that I couldn't stop my body. The warmth of his mouth was perfection. His tongue licked me subtly. And his lips felt like the finest silk on my skin.

The sensations made me dizzy. I hunched a little forward. Will covered my face with his hand. "I told you not to see," he said as he sipped his saliva.

I put both hands up and covered my face with the shirt. He sucked me again. I don't know if he was doing it right or wrong. All I knew was that he was giving me one of the best experiences of my life.

His mouth was going up and down slowly.

The saliva that reached my groin, the pressure of his palate and his tongue that didn't stop moving arrhythmically, were driving me crazy. I was twitching nonstop inside him.

My arms were slowly weakening. At the same time, my arms and the shirt fell on the sofa. My eyes met Will's, and I looked at him in awe. His face again had that precious rosy tone that drove me crazy, and his mouth hugged me warmly. He raised his hand to cover my eyes, but I went faster and stopped him.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." I stretched out my arm and held his penis. He looked at me and close his eyes, then continued to move his head up and down.

The smell of his shirt was weak compared to that of his hair.

I continued masturbating him. At times, I concentrated on the tip, giving him gentle rubbings. It was so lubricated, that the tip of my index finger could enter a little. After our furtive encounters, I had discovered that this was his weak spot, where he felt the most pleasure.

I was so bent that his hair rubbed against my nose. I never thought that the simple smell of soap could act as an aphrodisiac.

The pressure on my crotch made me react. I quickly took Will by the arms and pulled him up.

"That's enough." His face showed how confused he was.

I smiled, and with my handkerchief, wiped small whitish traces that dripped from his swollen lips.

"I can do it with my hand if that makes you more comfortable." Without giving me time to answer, he began to touch me. His hands were so nimble that a groan left my mouth against my will.

He was so absorbed into what he was doing, that he looked charming.

I did the same as him. I held his penis with both hands. With one I held it at the base, and the other went up and down, rubbing the tip. He was about to ejaculate, I could feel the veins pulsing vigorously in my hands.

His hands were losing strength. Will was so weak that he put his head against my shoulder.

I let go of the base, and in a few seconds, his stomach was stained and dripping. Just seeing it drove me to ecstasy. I lifted his face and kissed him. His lips still had my essence.

"I think we need a shower." We both smiled and collapsed on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut and in POV >w<  
I hope you enjoyed it, even a little.
> 
> Fun fact: my inspirational music was Psycho Killer xD


End file.
